As a coating agent for imparting a coating film that has superior adhesion to a polyolefin resin, a coating agent comprising a specific olefin polymer and a specific hydrocarbon-based synthetic oil has been known (Patent Document 1). Here, Patent Document 1 shows that this coating agent has good adhesion to several kinds of adherends.